


Prompt 28: Ride

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: This is inspired by What If Bucky with smol Steve Rogers by the astonishing orientalld, before whom I am as a lowly peasant toiling in the art fields. Its one of my favorite pieces of fanart ever, you might be able to find ithereif Tumblr is behaving. I am captivated by that possessive fist. Figured I'd try it the other way around, since I'm a sucker for Tiny Toppy Steve Rogers and His 65 Pounds of Whoop Ass.Thanks to all the discord folks who were kind enough to offer feedback, I definitely couldn't have done this without you, ya'll are great!!!!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 35
Kudos: 274





	Prompt 28: Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by What If Bucky with smol Steve Rogers by the astonishing orientalld, before whom I am as a lowly peasant toiling in the art fields. Its one of my favorite pieces of fanart ever, you might be able to find it [here](https://orientalld.tumblr.com/post/189044467907/what-if-im-in-love-with-that-stucky-from-the-new) if Tumblr is behaving. I am captivated by that possessive fist. Figured I'd try it the other way around, since I'm a sucker for Tiny Toppy Steve Rogers and His 65 Pounds of Whoop Ass. 
> 
> Thanks to all the discord folks who were kind enough to offer feedback, I definitely couldn't have done this without you, ya'll are great!!!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49185993867/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
